Kane Kosugi
| birthplace = Los Angeles, California, U.S.A. | occupation = actor | yearsactive = 1983—present | spouse = | children = | parents = Sho Kosugi | website = http://www.kanekosugi.com/ }} born in Los Angeles, California is a Japanese-American martial artist and martial arts actor. He is the son of martial arts star Sho Kosugi. Since 1983, Kosugi has appeared in various roles as a voice actor for video games, stunt actor in movies, and character actor in both English-language and Japanese-language films. His first movie, Revenge of the Ninja, had him playing the son of his real life father, Sho. He even kept his real name in the movie. He has also been in other movies starring his father as well. With the intention of following in his father's footsteps, Kane trained to become a martial arts actor. Kane has an extensive martial arts background in Wushu, Ninjutsu, Tae Kwon Do, Karate, Judo, and Kendo. In 1994, he starred in Ninja Sentai Kakuranger as Jiraiya, "Ninja Black". He was the only member of the Kakuranger who spoke fluent English, and together with Makito Ozu (Yuki Ito), "MagiGreen" from Mahou Sentai Magiranger, are the only Rangers in Sentai history to speak fluent English. Saban would later use footage of the series Ninja Sentai Kakuranger in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Alien Ranger Arc. In Japan, Kosugi is considered gaijin tarento (foreign talent) due to his Nisei (second generation foreign born) heritage. He could be seen regularly on the NHK children's program Karada de Asobo (体で遊ぼ), which was a weekday exercise show that ran until March 2010. He also does commercial spots for vitamin drinks and regularly appears on a physical challenge show called Kinniku Oukoku (筋肉王国), formerly known as Kinniku Banzuke. His most recent Hollywood project was the action-thriller, War, with Jason Statham and Jet Li in which he played an unnamed Yakuza member. He has a brother, Shane, who also made occasional appearances on Kinniku Banzuke (known on G4 as Unbeatable Bansuke). ''SASUKE'' Kane has competed on Kinniku Banzuke/Oukoku's special show SASUKE (known in America as Ninja Warrior) for several years. Thus far he is one of only three foreigners, and the only American, to make it to the Final Stage, out of 2,400 total competitors to date and sixteen different Final Stage competitors. He stopped participating after the 8th competition because he said "I would like to compete if I have time to train." Here is a list of information regarding his participation including competition number, his number out of 100 competitors, as well as the stage and obstacle he was eliminated on. *1st competition (89) Third Stage - Pillar Path *4th competition (97) Third Stage - Cliff Hanger *6th competition (98) Third Stage - Body Prop *7th competition (98) Second Stage - Spider Walk *8th competition (91) Final Stage - Final Rope Personal Kane has a brother, Shane, who made occasional appearances on Kinniku Banzuke (known on G4 as Unbeatable Bansuke). He was romantically involved with female golfer Riko Higashio, but broke up in 2005 when they seemed on the verge of marriageTokyograph - Junichi Ishida headed for marriage with golfer Higashio. In December 2009, Kane married a woman from Hong KongTokyograph - Kane Kosugi ties the knot. Rift with father Kosugi and his father are seemingly no longer on speaking terms due to Kane choosing a career in Japanese television instead of helping to run some of his schools under the banner of his institute, and even taking some of Sho's staff with him. In reference to Kane, Sho was reported as saying on a television show with fortuneteller Kazuko Hosoki in April 2007, "My son is a coward!" (息子は卑怯だ), saying Kane "stabbed me in the back" and at one point made a reference to Judas Iscariot.Sho Kosugi - "My son is a coward!", He Vents (Japanese) However, Sho was seen at Kane's wedding in late 2009, indicating that they are reconciling or already have. Japan Zone - Happy News to End the Year Selected filmography * Revenge of the Ninja (1983) * Nine Deaths of the Ninja (1985) * Pray for Death (1985) * Black Eagle (1988) * Journey of Honor (1991) also known as Shogun Mayeda * Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero (1993) * Ninja Sentai Kakuranger (1994) * Cat's Eye (1997) * Who Am I? (1997) * Street Fighter Alpha (1999) Japanese voice actor for Ryu. * Muscle Heat (2002) * Godzilla: Final Wars (2004) * DOA: Dead or Alive (2006) * War (2007) * Fujiko F. Fujio's Parallel Space (2008) (television) * Coweb (2009) * Timeless (2009) (Short film directed by Ryu Seung-wan, watch and download at Korean Motorola homepage) * Baton (2009) External links * *Official Site of Kane Kosugi References Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:American film actors Category:American voice actors Category:American stunt performers Category:Expatriate television personalities in Japan Category:American people of Japanese descent Category:American karateka Category:American actors of Japanese descent ja:ケイン・コスギ ru:Косуги, Кейн